


A Bite of the Big Apple

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: 23 year old Cheryl Blossom is taken on a wild ride when she meets the thrilling and mysterious Antoinette Topaz. Will the bright lights and chaotic happenings of the Big Apple bring them closer together or tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

A Bite of the Big Apple

A/N: Okay, so let me just start of by saying I am not a professional writer and I flopped English twice before having to redo it in sixth form, but I had this idea floating around in my head and I really wanted to get it down on paper and share it with you all.

 

In the 22 years Cheryl Marjorie Blossom had lived on earth, she had been used to being alone. What else do you do when the two people in your life who are supposed to be there for you regardless and love you unconditionally are nothing but cold to you and do nothing but berate you on a damn near weekly basis. 

Her parents had always made her feel loveless and unwanted made her feel it was nothing more than what she deserved. The one person who ever truly loved her, was supposed to love her unconditionally, was her twin brother Jason. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on and she had no doubt he did the same with her. As kids they were practically attached at the hip, wombmates for life.

Sadly, Jason’s life was tragically cut short when he died in a road accident when they were both 10. She had never got over it, never healed, wasn’t even allowed to grieve properly. To make matters, she saw the whole thing and her brother’s killer was never caught. 

To this very day, nightmares still haunt her. She can still see the black Audi s8 racing down the street and ploughing her brother down like road kill, not bothering to stop. Her mother running outside and racing over to his lifeless body. The cries, the screams, the sounds of the ambulance as it arrived, it all played through her mind like a mini film.

Having graduated from the University of Pennsylvania with a degree in fashion merchandising, she decided it was time to take a lease on life and truly find herself, and that’s exactly what she did when she decided to move to New York city right after she graduated.

While home was where the heart is, and a small town in middle Pennsylvania had it’s perks, she just couldn’t stay there any longer, New York was her calling, New York was where she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prior to moving she had looked up apartments in the city and didn’t realise just how ridiculous rent prices were in the city, which lead her to come across an ad calling for a roommate in an apartment in Bushwick, Brooklyn. 

The ad had been placed by a girl named Josie McCoy, a bartender and an aspiring singer. The two of them hit it off the minute they met and Josie jumped right on board at the idea of Cheryl moving in. One month they had been living together and they were already closer than ever. Cheryl was grateful to have such an amazing friend in her life, something she had never had before. She was like the sister she never had.

And here she currently was, stood in front of her mirror, her long red hair tied back into a bun, smoothing down her black pantsuit, ready to start the very job that could change her life forever.

“You ready?” Josie asked popping her head out from behind the door.

Cheryl snapped her head around a little startled and smiled back at her. “I think so. I’m not gonna lie though, I’m scared shitless.” Cheryl admitted to her before walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve her purse.

“You’ll do great, you are great!” Josie said to her. “Now go knock em dead bitch!” She said to Cheryl before slapping her butt and watching her walk out.

Cheryl smiled back at her and walked out the door. Today was the first day of the rest of her life.

 

A/N: So, that was just the start of what I have planned. Lots more to come. Let me know what you all think


	2. A Bite of the Big Apple Chapter 2

A Bite of the Big Apple – Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the love you all gave me on the previous chapter, despite it being short and probably dissatisfying. I was going through a little writers block at the time but I really wanted to get the story started. This chapter will be much better, and don’t worry, Toni appears soon enough, unlike Roberto’s lesphobic ass, I won’t bait you all.

 

Cheryl had been working as a junior fashion columnist at Bella magazine for the past week and a half. So far she was enjoying it. The job had it’s perks as well as it’s pits but she was just trying to get through it as best as she could. This job and this city was a fresh start for her.

While struggling to get her article finished she began to day dream, something she often did when she struggled with writers block or concentration and she was interrupted by somebody behind her spinning her chair around.

She is startled only to find it’s her colleague Veronica Lodge. “Hey Blossom!” The raven haired beauty said to her.

“Hey Veronica.” Cheryl smiled

“Still struggling with that article?” She asked as she pulled out the seat next to her and sat down.

“Kind of, I’m just having a little writers block. It should be done by the end of the day though.” Cheryl smiled.

“Good because….” Veronica as she moved closer to Cheryl, but she was interrupted by the sound of her friend walking by. “Hey Betty.” Veronica smiled.

Betty was another writer for the magazine and always seemed uptight and stuck up. She had only been at the magazine for a few weeks but Cheryl instantly received a negative and cold vibe from her, which she wasn’t overreacting over as she once heard a few other colleagues bitch about Betty in the staff lounge the week prior. 

The blonde walked over to Cheryl’s desk and leaned over Cheryl’s desk, instantly causing Cheryl to furrow her brows. She removed her glasses to get a closer look at her.

“Hello Becky.” Cheryl greeted, deliberately calling her by the wrong name.

Betty’s eyes widened a little in shock. “It’s Betty.” She corrected Cheryl.

“Oopsies! I’ve never been good with names.” Cheryl rebutted.

“Well, you’ve been here two weeks, surely that’s enough time to learn and memorise.” Betty snapped back.

Veronica could sense the tension between them and immediately tried to put a stop to it.

“Okay, anyway. Hey B, what’s up?” Veronica asked nervously.

“I was just coming by to ask Cheryl if she’s done with that article on this seasons fashion, and then I was going o ask you about tonight, but since you’re here, I guess I can kill two birds with one stone.” Betty finished.

“No, I’m not done, but I’ll let you know when I am, Betty.” Cheryl answered with a slight smile.

“Okay then.” Betty smiled back. She then turned to Veronica.

“So, I’ll meet you at yours at 9 right?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, about that. I’m gonna have to cancel.” Betty revealed. 

“What? We’ve been planning this for weeks!” Veronica said sadly.

“I know but I haven’t seen Jug in a week and he’s surprising me with a Netflix and chill date with only the best murder mystery documentaries the streaming site has to offer.” She told Veronica excitedly. 

“How’s it a surprise if you already know, what it is?” Cheryl questioned

“Sorry sweetie, this is an A and B conversation.” Betty said rudely said as she gestured between her and Veronica. Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned away.

“The way you both seem to get off on murders, serial killers and creepy mysteries is, quite weird.” Veronica said uncomfortably. 

Betty just rolled her eyes at her in response. “Anyway, I’m not going to be able to make it tonight, sorry.” Betty apologised before walking off back to her desk.

“What were you doing tonight?” Cheryl asked her curiously.

“Well, we were going to the opening of a new bar slash strip club in Harlem. Queen of Clubs. Its supposed to be the hottest joint in the city.” Veronica mentioned to her. “And that’s actually what I cam over for. To invite you, but I guess it’s now just going to be men and you, seeing as Betty has bailed. What do you say/ you need a proper New York welcome anyway.” Veronica said excitedly.

“Hmm, I don’t know, bars aren’t really my thing.” Cheryl admitted.

“Are there not many clubs or bars where you’re from?” Veronica questioned.

“It’s a small Pennsylvanian town. Clubs aren’t really popular. The closest metropolis is Philly and that’s still 2 hours out.” Cheryl mentioned.

“See? All the more reason to come with me.” Veronica advised.

“I don’t know.” Cheryl said baring her teeth.

“Oh come on! Now that Betty’s bailed, I have nobody to go with, plus it will fun, a new experience. Give it a chance. You never know, you might like it.” Veronica suggested.

“Can I invite somebody?” Cheryl asked thinking of Josie.

“Sure! The more the merrier!” Veronica said happily.

“Cool! Then I guess I’ll see you tonight.” Cheryl said excitedly.

Veronica smiled at her enthusiastically. “Great! I’ll text you the deets! See you tonight.” Veronica said to her before walking off back to her desk.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

She immediately walked into the apartment after a long day at work, kicking her shoes off and relaxing back into the large arm chair placed in front of the television. Her thoughts were interrupted by Josie walking to their living room.

She snapped up excitedly and turned her head towards her room mate. “Hey! You’re not working tonight are you?” She said as she watched Josie waltz in in her dress robe and her hair still wet.

Josie grabbed the towel next to her and began to pat dry her hair. “Nope. Not tonight, why?” She asked Cheryl before tying the towel around her hair. 

“Because, you and I, are going to the opening of Queen of Spades in Harlem. One of my colleagues invited me and I haven’t had a night out in ages.” Cheryl explained to her.

Josie pretended to think about it for a minute and put her finger to her chin. “Hmmm, strippers and alcohol? Seems like fun, let me get dressed!” She said excitedly to Cheryl before running back to her room.

Cheryl smiled at her as she watched on. 

 

A/N: Let me know what you think.


	3. A Bite of the Big Apple - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Josie prepare for a night out, ready to face what New York has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I just needed to take some time out to plan this chapter out properly. I was also very busy with exams and coursework last month so the pretty much took up all my time as well

Cheryl stood by her full length mirror, glaring at herself for a minute, checking over her bright red fitted bodycon that fit her figure perfectly accentuating her assets from top to bottom.

She ran her hand down her sides and over her abdomen, trying her hardest to convince herself she looked amazing in the get up, which she did and anybody would tell her so, but her self esteem got the best of her at times.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Josie, who came into the room and made her presence known by the sound of her incredibly high and chunky heels.

“Wow! Red is totally your colour.” Josie informed her as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. She was sporting a leopard print fitted skirt that rose just above her knee and a black halter crop top exposing her perfectly toned abs.

Cheryl turned her head to get a better look at Josie before answering. “You think so?” She questioned. As savvy as she was when it came to fashion, she had never thought about her ideal colour of clothing before. 

It never crossed her mind, she’s just always worn what she felt comfortable in and go along with it but tonight was a different case. She was in a new city with new people and going on a proper girls night out for the first time ever. She needed to make an impression, and taking a bold step with her fashion choices was part of that.

She gathered her hair together and splayed it out over her shoulders, giving it a little shake so it was perfectly evened out. 

“Are you ready?” Josie asked her, observing the red head even more.

“Almost, I’m just trying to figure out what to do with my hair.” She responded. She had the outfit narrowed down but as for her hair, that was another story. She couldn’t decided whether to have it as it remained, in soft curls, straightened with a middle part or tied in a back bun with a side part.

Josie approached her and stood behind her, glaring at her hair. “Keep it how it is.” She advised her as she played with the curls, splaying them out further across Cheryl’s shoulders, where she then placed her hands before giving Cheryl a soft smile.

Cheryl immediately felt inclined to place her hand on top of Josie’s and thought sent a warm feeling down her spine. She suddenly felt a calming vibe within her. She wasn’t sure what it was but knew she wanted to respond to it.

As she was about to reach for Josie’s hand on her right shoulder, Josie removed herself and walked over to the bed to put her shoes on, leaving her a little bewildered and forcing her to snap back to reality

“I was going to say we take an Uber, but there’s a game on tonight, traffic is going to be crazy.” Josie informed her as she squeezed her heel into the black pumps. New York City traffic was not something you wanted to be stuck in and she wasn’t going to take any chances

“Please don’t say the Subway.” Cheryl whined. She’d been in the city for a while and while it was a NYC tradition, she couldn’t get behind it. She hated trains and the Subway creeped her out.

“Well how do you propose we get there?” Josie rhetorically questioned.

Cheryl stood there with her mouth agape. She had nothing, no grand idea on transport, so the subway had to be it.

“Yeah, thought so.” Josie answered smugly before walking out of the room. “I’ll be at the door!” She called out from the hallway.

Cheryl took one last look at herself before retrieving her faux fur jacket from the closet and leaving her bedroom to meet Josie in the hallway.

“Let’s roll.” Josie suggested before she and Cheryl linked arms and walked out of the door ready for a night on the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them arrived at Harlem central subway station, only a 5 minute walk away from the club, according to the directions Veronica had provided Cheryl with. 

They still with their arms linked together as they walked down the streets navigating their way through the neighbourhood.

“Haven’t we already been down this street?” Josie questioned turning her head around and looking at what surrounded her. She’s pretty sure she and Cheryl had passed that busted fire hydrant across the street a few minutes ago.

Cheryl paused for a minute before looking around. She definitely did recognise this place. “Shit. Okay, I’m calling it, we’re officially lost.” 

“Just call Victoria, get her to lead us.” Josie suggested 

Cheryl looked back up at her. “It’s Veronica, and fine, I’ll call her now.” Cheryl pulled her phone out of her purse and dialled Veronica’s number, praying she’d pick up. She didn’t know how loud the club would be or if Veronica even had her phone on her.

She stood there on the sidewalk waiting for Veronica to pick up her phone but both women were distracted by a town car pulling up beside them.

“What the?” Cheryl questioned quietly as she put the phone down.

“Who’s this?” Josie questioned

“I- I have no idea.” Cheryl said. She put her phone down and walked towards the window. It slowly began to roll down the closer she got towards it.

“I thought that was you!” The voice from the car spoke. Turns out it was Veronica. “Come on, get in. The clubs around the corner.”

“Thank God, we got lost we were just about to call you to get directions.” Cheryl explained 

“Well its a good thing I like to arrive fashionably late or else I wouldn’t have even caught you two.” She responded referring to the two women.

Josie stepped closer to the car and stood by the window with Cheryl. “Hi, I’m Veronica.” She greeted as she pulled her hand out for Josie to shake.

Josie gladly accepted and gave her a firm hand shake back. “Hey I’m Josie, Cheryl’s roommate.” She smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Feelings mutual!” Veronica replied excitedly. “Well come on guys, hop in.”

Josie opened the door and allowed Cheryl to step in first. “Whose car is this?” She asked as she got comfortable. Josie stepped in after, settling herself next to Cheryl and fastening her seatbelt. 

“My Dad’s. I may have borrowed it without asking him.” She grinned as her family chauffeur began to drive off.

They pulled up outside of the club entrance, embracing the loud and hectic atmosphere. If it was like this outside no telling how exciting it would be inside. 

Josie and Cheryl’s attention was immediately drawn to the long line of club goers outside waiting to gain access.

“Jesus, the line is crazy!” Cheryl expressed

“Don’t worry about that. I planned this night down to the last detail.” Veronica assures her before closing her purse and walking towards the tall burley bouncer stood outside. Josie and Cheryl followed behind her.

“Lodge. Party of 3?” She said to him.

“Miss Lodge, here you go. Enjoy your night.” He said to her before removing the rope from the stand to allow them to walk through

“Wow, so this is the life you get to live when you’re parents are millionaires? Jumping lines? Remind me to bring you along every time I go to the club.” Josie joked.

Veronica laughed as she placed her bag over her shoulder. “Oh please! This is nothing, just wait until you see the VIP section I booked us.” She smirked

Cheryl laughed on as she watched Veronica and Josie bond walking ahead of her past the bouncer. She was about to follow right behind but a small pink haired brown skinned woman dressed in a long black teddy coat stepped in front of her, seemingly in a hurry, which is why Cheryl didn’t point out that she could’ve at least said excuse me.

The bouncer stood in front of them giving the woman a slightly unimpressed look with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re late, Topaz.” He huffed

“Gee, thanks Jimmy. Not like I have a watch or anything.” She snapped back before rolling her eyes and rushing past him into the club entrance, dropping what seemed to be a metro card in the process, but luckily for her, Cheryl noticed it.

She picked it up off the floor and briskly walked towards her trying to catch up. “Excuse me!” She called out, but the loud blaring music made it hard for anybody to hear her.

“Excuse me!!” She yelled louder, finally catching the woman’s attention. The pink haired girl turned around giving Cheryl a confused look before narrowing her eyebrows.

“You dropped this before you came in.” Cheryl told her as she slowly approached her with the metro card.

The woman’s face rested a little and she smiled back at Cheryl before taking the metro card back.

“Oh my God thank you!” She said releasing a breath before rushing into the club. Cheryl watched her rush off before catching up with Veronica and Josie in their booked section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cheryl and Toni have met? What do you think about that? How do you feel about that? Does Cheryl have a little crush on Josie? Let me know what you all think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for leaving this update hanging for so long. I was lacking inspiration for around a month and also had masses of college commitments (Unfortunately still do) so I couldn't focus on this story as much but I have added a previously on this story segment to remind you all of what happened last time because I'm sure you've all forgotten. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Previously: “You’re late, Topaz.” He huffed

“Gee, thanks Jimmy. Not like I have a watch or anything.” She snapped back before rolling her eyes and rushing past him into the club entrance, dropping what seemed to be a metro card in the process, but luckily for her, Cheryl noticed it.

She picked it up off the floor and briskly walked towards her trying to catch up. “Excuse me!” She called out, but the loud blaring music made it hard for anybody to hear her.

“Excuse me!!” She yelled louder, finally catching the woman’s attention. The pink haired girl turned around giving Cheryl a confused look before narrowing her eyebrows.

“You dropped this before you came in.” Cheryl told her as she slowly approached her with the metro card.

The woman’s face rested a little and she smiled back at Cheryl before taking the metro card back.

“Oh my God thank you!” She said releasing a breath before rushing into the club. Cheryl watched her rush off before catching up with Veronica and Josie in their booked section.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Cheryl waded her way through the busy and pretty packed nightclub with trap music she was unfamiliar with blaring in the background. She slowly took in the crazily exciting atmosphere before being pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds of somebody calling her name. 

“Cheryl?! Cheryl we’re here!” Josie called out from a few yards away behind her. She was stood in the middle of the prestigious black and gold coloured VIP section of the club. Veronica wasn’t kidding when she bragged about it was Cheryl’s first thoughts when she began to approach the section. It was very spacious with a black table in the middle and rested upon a large bottle of rose champagne sat in a silver ice bucket and three champagne glasses stood around it. 

The security guards that circled the area stepped aside to allow Cheryl to pass through the threshold and she sat comfortably in between Josie and Veronica, briefly interrupting their discussion on God knows what. 

She watched as Veronica picked up the huge bottle of luxury Rose and popped it open happily. 

“Okay ladies, let’s get this night started!” She expressed excitedly as she poured the liquid into her glass, and proceeded to do the same with Josie and Cheryl’s. She sat back down into the leather seat and crossed her legs, observing Cheryl and Josie as she did.

“So, Josie, are you from here? New York?” Veronica asked as loudly as she could, it was hard to hear anything over the blaring speakers and club goers.

“Nope, across the water, Fort Lee.” Josie answers before taking a sip of her drink. “I moved here a few years ago to try an get my foot into the music industry, can’t really do that in Jersey.”

“Yep. Can’t really conquer your music dreams in New York’s little sister.” Veronica announced. “How did you and Cheryl meet?”

“Well I was planning to move to New York since I was in Sophomore year high school. I had always been interested in fashion and I knew I couldn’t make a career out of it in small town Riverdale. Plus New York has so much to offer, so that’s why I left that backwards borderline hick town, I wanted to make something of myself.” Cheryl explains as she takes a sip of her rose. 

“Are you from here Veronica?” Josie asks

“Born and raised. The Upper East Side made me who I am today.” She answers proudly raising her glass before gulping it down again. “But both my parents are from New Haven, they moved here after college. My Dad’s always been business savvy. He was looking to expand Lodge industries and he figured New York was the best place.”

Josie choked on her drink a little. “Wait, Lodge industries? That’s your family’s business?”

Veronica furrowed her brow “Yes, what’s the problem?”

Josie looked down in embarrassment. She didn’t want to explain why she felt iffy about the industrial company. “Oh, nothing. It doesn’t matter, ignore me.”

“No, I saw that look. Spit it out.” Veronica demanded as she put her drink down onto the table in front of her. She didn’t take kindly to people bad mouthing her family or their business. Her father had worked his way up the totem pole to build his business and provide for her and her mother.

Josie glared at Veronica for a minute before speaking. “Well let’s just say, customers at the bar I work at have big mouths, and people can be run their mouths when they’ve been hit with some liquid courage, like most of us when we drink too much.”

“Meaning?” Veronica questioned

“Look, I didn’t mean anything by it, I’ve just heard stories involving drugs and money laundering with that business, that’s all.”

“Well maybe next time check your sources because you’d be wrong, very wrong.” Veronica argued back. Despite a tiny part of her knowing what Josie was saying was plausible, she still fought her case strongly. 

Josie just continued to glare at Veronica awkwardly, feeling more uncomfortable and out of place than before. This classy and free willed New York socialite she had hoped to build a genuine friendship with now probably saw her as a nuisance. The silence tension between the two was so thick they were too focused on it to notice Cheryl had been silent this whole time. Josie broke the silence in the hopes of erasing any existing tension between them all.

“We should go dance. Cheryl?” Josie called, but the redhead seemed to be fixated on the pink haired vixen dancing on the podium yards away from her. The way she swayed to the music, perfectly in time, without a care in the world, like nobody was in the room, owning the pole she twirled around in her sparkly yet skimpy attire. Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off of her, she was totally mesmerised.

“Cheryl!” Veronica practically yelled over the blaring trap beats as she snapped her fingers millimetres from Cheryl’s nose, snapping the red head out of her trance and bringing her back to them.

“Huh?! What?!” She called out with her eyes practically popping out of her head.

“What are you staring at?” Josie asked, looking in the direction of Toni. Cheryl turned her head back around and noticed the mysterious pink haired beauty was no longer in her eyeline. She furrowed her brow, confused on where she could’ve have disappeared to so quickly. Was she backstage? Was her dance set complete? She figured it was the latter seeing as the Trap mix that had been playing had now been replaced by a regular House song. 

“Hey, V?!” Toni called from the other side of the VIP couch. Cheryl’s head practically twisted around like a merry go round at the sound of her voice. She laid eyes upon her again, feeling slightly more anxious now that she was even closer to her.

“Oh my God, Toni! This is where you work now?” Veronica questioned as she crawled over to her. How did they know each other, Cheryl questioned to herself.

“Yeah, I mean I applied for a job, well more like auditioned, the minute Pryzm closed down.” Toni answered, Pryzm being the name of the club she worked at prior.

Veronica put her glass down after observing Toni briefly and gestured towards Josie and Cheryl, who watched the exchange awkwardly.

“Oh, this is Josie and Cheryl. Cheryl’s a colleague and Josie’s her room mate.” Veronica explains to her.

“We’ve met. Hey!” Toni expressed with a smile, she furrowed her eyes at the red head. She hadn’t noticed it before but the red head she had crossed paths earlier with that night was strikingly beautiful, she had a amber like aura about her and gave off a tranquil, trusting and safe vibe. Toni appreciated that, she felt she would be gravitated to her instantly.

“Hi.” Cheryl waved nervously. Suddenly, Toni was caught off guard by the entrance of two burly men entering the bar at the corner of her eye, immediately changing her mood and the look on her face, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cheryl.

“Well, look, I gotta run, but I’ll call you, tomorrow? Yeah?” Toni rhetorically asked as she began to hurry off.

“Yeah sure! Later girl.” Veronica yelled out as she watched her practically scurry off into the crowds, disappearing amongst everyone. She appeared to be heading to the back room

“So, how do you know her?” Cheryl questioned Veronica.

“Her Mom used to be my Nanny, before she tragically passed that is, God bless her soul.” Veronica reveals nonchalantly to her. 

Toni continued to rush through the crowds practically pushing everyone as much as she could, the club had appeared to get even more packed and filled in the time she was dancing. It was like pushing through sludge she couldn’t escape. She continued to look back in worry, ensuring the two men who had entered the club didn’t see her.

With the mighty push of a regular club goer blocking her entrance she finally made it to the basement section in which the employees locker room was located. She waded her was through the women applying make up and clothing preparing for their shifts, keeping her head down and a low profile as she walked towards her locker.

She looked side to side and slightly behind her, being thankful that they were all too focused on their appearance to pay her any attention, and slowly entered the combination. The locker clicked as she gained access and lifted the handle, slowly opening it up to release her jacket. She dug into the inside pocket and pulled out a gun she had snuck in past security.

She looked down upon the firearm, with slight disgust as she was against the weapons in general, having a significant number of her friends and family taken due to gun violence but with the situation she had found herself in these days, she had no choice but to be strapped 24/7. She placed the firearm back into the pocket, draped it over her arms and proceeded to move towards the bathroom.

Once there, she placed her coat onto the sink, grabbed the bin by the door and placed it underneath the handle, ensuring nobody entered. She didn’t need anybody to see her breakdown. 

She glared at herself into the mirror for a minute, observing herself, taking a deep breath. She fluffed her long pink dyed locks and noticed her smudged nude lipstick on the corner of her lip. Bringing herself forward to get a closer look, she wiped it off before she paused for a minute and really saw the saddening look in her eyes through her false lashes and smudged eyeliner. Tears began to fall as she watched herself. Full of worry and regret and fear she backed up against the wall and held her head in her hands.

All she could think to herself as she slid down the wall and onto the floor was why did this have to be tonight? She couldn’t handle it, she had gotten herself into too much shit, shit she couldn’t tell anybody about. Shit that had pretty much caused her life to spiral out of control. If she could escape it by any means necessary, she would. She sat in silence by herself after her breakdown, trying her best to block out the music and conversation amongst the girls outside as well as the people who tried to get into the bathroom, for about half an hour, before the sounds of gun shots and screams from above her interrupted her thoughts. The next sound that hit her ears appeared to be running.

She immediately shot up, grabbing her coat from the sink and running out through the emergency exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, what on earth is going on with Toni? What is she hiding? Who were the men who ambushed the club, possibly resulting in the shootout? Keep reading and you'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl awoke the beautiful sounds of loud car horns, public transport and yelling neighbours, which most would consider a regular Tuesday morning in New York City. Her mouth was agape and her make up from the night before still sticking to her eyes, her eyes flutter open as the sun shines directly into them. 

She immediately placed her hand in front to block it out as she rose up in her bed. It was clear she had a hangover and she didn’t need it today of all days. She could barely remember the events of last night but one woman in particular didn’t leave her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Josie walking into the room with a cup of coffee. She wiped the drool off her mouth as she looked into Josie’s direction.

She sat at the end of Cheryl’s bed with a wide smile on her face. “You look rough.” She joked.

“Jheeze, good morning to you too.” Cheryl answered as she took the coffee, earning a giggle from Josie. “What happened last night? I’m only asking because the fact that my head feels like a drill hammer is hitting it at a racing speed, means it must’ve been crazy.”

“Well crazy is putting it briefly. You don’t remember the shooting?” Josie asks

Cheryl almost chokes on her coffee at the sound of shooting. “What the? Shooting?” Cheryl questions in shock. “I don’t remember anything, I feel like I would have remembered that.”

“Well you were pretty out of it last night. Is that the first time you’ve been drunk?” Josie questions as she positions herself in a more comfortable position on Cheryl’s bed.

“Well, once or twice, but last night I really needed to let things go. was anybody hurt?” She questioned.

“Fortunately no, I don’t think so anyway, but they did have to shut things down.” Josie answered.

Cheryl sat up properly before taking a sigh of relief and holding her hand to her chest. The thought of any body being shot and killed at a place she attended was too much for her to handle. “Well, that’s something I guess.” She said before giving Josie a little smirk, deeply happy that nobody ended up hurt.

“Do you have work today?” Josie questioned her room mate as she got up off the bed and made her way towards the door. 

“Nope, do you? I thought it was your day off.” Cheryl asked again before taking another sip of her coffee.

“Over time, I need the money. It’s a shitty shift but it’s worth it. I’ll se you later.” Josie tells her before leaving to get into the shower. 

Cheryl remained in bed until Josie had left. She kept being plagued by the thoughts of the events from the night before. Who on earth would shoot up the club and why? Surely the people working there aren’t safe in that type of environment. 

Finally about an hour later she exit her bed and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast but upon the discovery of having very little groceries in, she opted to walk down to the fancy little café around the corner from and Jose’s apartment building. They served the best coffee and pastries in her opinion. 

She arrived at the establishment and bumped into a familiar face as she stood in the queue. “Toni?” She called. She smiled widely as she calmly and slowly approached her.

The small pink haired girl looked up, with a slight anxiousness in her face that disappeared the minute she laid eyes on Cheryl. “Hey, Cheryl, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, hey.” Cheryl answered. The two shared a smile at each other before one of them broke the silence.

“So, uhm, how are you? I don’t exactly remember what happened last night but Josie filled me in. never drinking again.” Cheryl joked

“Last night?” Toni asked, feigning confusion. She hoped Cheryl didn’t know more than she hoped.

“Yeah, the shooting. I mean, I’m glad I don’t remember it and wasn’t caught in the middle. Cheryl finished.

Toni tensed as Cheryl continued to speak on the events of last night, totally oblivious of the fact that Toni was part of the reason the men were there in the first place.

“But thank God nobody was hurt.” Cheryl says with relief.

Toni gave the redhead a brief smile before nodding her head slowly. “Yeah, thank God nobody was hurt. Not physically anyway.” She mumbled the last part.

“You must be pretty shook up, you know? Working somewhere where that can happen at the drop of a hat. I wouldn’t blame you if you were to quit instantly.” Cheryl joked.

Toni giggled slightly. She appreciated the redhead’s humour that she clearly only showed off when she was nervous or uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, I’m rambling, I’m sure this is the last thing you wanna talk about.” Cheryl apologised before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“No it’s okay. It’s nice, that you’re concerned, nobody else really is.” Toni finished sadly, earning a pitiful look from Cheryl. She turned back around to pay for her order as the barista gave her the price, but as she kept swiping her bank card, it kept flashing red.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know why it keeps declining.” She says anxiously. She continues to try again before giving up and running her hands through her head frustratedly. 

“It’s okay, I’ll pay.” Cheryl kindly offers. She pulls out her bank card and swipes it along the machine. 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Toni says as she gently tucks her card back into her wallet. She looks back up at Cheryl, giving her a thankful smile. “Oh and, speaking of what happened, don’t worry too much, I’m sure it was nothing and just another regular club shooting.” She lies, trying to get Cheryl to calm down a little and put the whole shooting in the back of her mind. The last thing she needed was any more people involved in her crazy life or anybody worrying about what didn’t concern them, because truth be told, Cheryl truly had nothing to worry about, and neither did anybody else. The shooters were after her, not anybody else at the club.

Toni’s thoughts and brief interaction with Cheryl was interrupted by a text message she received. She pulled out her phone and her face instantly turned sour.

“Something wrong?” Cheryl asked. Toni instantly placed her phone back into her pocket. 

“Uhm, no. it’s just a, family emergency.” She lied. She began to panic slightly and attempted to leave the café. “Thanks again for paying, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, sure. See you.” Cheryl said as she waved Toni off. She couldn’t help but think there was more to all of this, but for now, she put everything in the back of her mind and continued on with her day.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon receiving a text from her nephew’s school regarding a pick up, Toni rushed to Greyson elementary to see what on earth was going on. 

She reached the school gates, not bothering to walk around to the main entrance, waded her way through the playing children and walked right into the building through one of the class rooms, practically stomping her way through the corridors on her way to the reception.

She approached the desk, looking for somebody to help her. She continuously rang the bell on top, hoping for somebody to come.

“Hello? Hello? Can somebody help, I’m looking for my nephew? Can somebody hurry up?!” She yelled pushing papers off of the desk.

“Excuse me? Can you calm down, this is a school, with young children around,” The woman at the reception advised Toni. 

“Where’s my nephew? Liam Topaz? I got a text saying he was sick and my brother had got him because you couldn’t get a hold of me and my sister in time?” She says in a panic.

“Yes, so what’s the issue? Your brother seemed very keen miss Topaz.” The receptionist mentioned.

“See, that’s the thing, I don’t have…” Toni continued but the two of them were interrupted by Liam’s teacher.

“Miss Topaz? We tried to contact you-”

“Where’s Liam? Where is he?” Toni practically yelled.

“Your brother came to collect him. In fact you just missed him, you may still catch him at the main entrance.” She explains, and with that Toni raced out of the building. She managed to get to the main entrance of the school and saw her nephew being placed into a car, with a tall burly man with his back turned on the other side.

“Hey! HEY!” She yelled as she ran across the street. The man turned around revealing himself, stopping Toni in her tracks.

“Hey Topaz.” The man said as he turned around, chewing on a toothpick and reeking of diesel and alcohol. It was a miracle that the school even released her nephew in his car based on that.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Marcus?” She gritted through her teeth as quietly as possible, not wanting to frighten Liam. 

He leaned up against his car door, turning around to smile at Liam as he sat in the seat in the back. “Hey aunt Toni!” The little boy said excitedly upon laying eyes on his aunt.

“Liam, come with me, get out of the car baby.” Toni tells him, trying to hide the worried expression on her face. She didn’t need her nephew frightened in anyway so she tried her best to react as calmly as possible, trying to keep things as normal as can be for him.

“But uncle Marcus was gonna take me back to his house and show me his pet snakes.” The kid said with pout as he began to unbuckle his seatbelt and exit the vehicle.

“It’s okay little man. I’m sure you’ll get to see my snakes one day.” He said suggestively before looking back at Toni, knowing how concerned she was and taking advantage of that.

“Liam come on.” She burst out, practically pulling the little boys arm. She placed him behind her before approaching Marcus closer.

“Look, you’ll all get your money okay, but I’m warning you, stay away from my family.” She said sternly, and she wasn’t playing either. All fear and anxiety she had been feeling up to now just disappeared. She didn’t even care that Marcus was a certified psycho who would kill her and her nephew right in that moment in front of a bunch of elementary school kids. Nobody ever messes with her family.

“Yeah, you better. Because next time, It’s gonna be your sister we come after. Watch yourself bitch.” He gritted through his teeth as he continued to chew on his toothpick. He raised his shirt up a little, revealing the gun he has strapped to him, leading her to gulp upon seeing it.

“See you later little man.” Marcus said to Liam. The little boy waved him off as Toni tried to pull him as far away from Marcus as possible. She watched as he entered his vehicle and began to drive off, giving her a menacing look as he did. 

The minute he was out of her eyeline she turned around and lowered herself to Liam’s level. “Liam, are you okay. Are you hurt?” She asked in a panicked tone as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, observing him to ensure he was okay.

“Yeah I’m fine, but I still have a tummy ache. Can we go home now please?” The little boy asked.

“Yeah, sure honey. I’ll make you some special soup too.” She took his little hand and began to walk down the block to their apartment building. 

“Where’s Mommy by the way?” Liam asks as they get closer to home.

“I think she’s got her phone turned off at work, or it died, which probably why your teacher called me.” She explains

“Why didn’t we go with uncle Marcus?” He asked.

“He’s not your uncle baby, come on get inside.” She says ushering him into the apartment building. When he began to walk up the stairs she turned around and looked out, making sure nobody had followed her. She knows how Marcus and his crew operate and she wasn’t going to risk anything else happening today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christmas time in New York was a stark contrast to the small town of Riverdale. 

This year, instead of the towns annual Christmas fete and traditional events, Cheryl was experiencing grey sludge on the subway and sidewalks and Times Squares pretty lights practically blinding her.

That was the peak of her day so far as she had gotten the idea to go for a run through the local park, begging Josie to tag along with her.

“Remind me again why you dragged me out here with you?” Josie complained as she kept up next to Cheryl and out of breath.

“Because we needed the fresh air and exercise!” Cheryl answers enthusiastically as she continued to jog briskly through the New York snow, being careful not to slip at any point as the crisp cold breeze hit her face.

“I, I can’t feel my lungs.” Josie complained as she struggled to keep her breath. “Like, you know when you feel like your throat is on fire but like a cool fire? That’s how I feel right now.”

Cheryl sighed and noticed that they were coming towards a bench on the right of them. She stopped herself and turned around to face Josie, who was quite far behind her.

“Fine, let’s take a break.” Cheryl said gesturing towards the bench before walking over and placing her hand on her side, attempting to soothe the stitch she had acquired.

Amongst her complaining, Josie notices Cheryl seems more distant than usual, almost as if something is plaguing her.

“So what are your plans for Christmas?” She asks casually, hoping it can kind of steer Cheryl into talking about what’s wrong with her.

Cheryl sighs at the question, not really sure how to answer. She certainly wasn’t spending it with family that’s for sure but she didn’t want to tell that to Josie straight away.

“Honestly I was just going to lay on the couch all day watching cute Christmas movies. My family isn’t really big on Christmas anyway. My mother’s abroad and my Grandmother barely knows what day it is.” She lied.

Christmas was always a troubling time for Cheryl, especially when it involves her family. Her parents made no effort to hide the fact that they favoured Jason over her every other time of the year but at Christmas it was just heightened with Penelope and Clifford showering Jason with gifts and love and attention while Cheryl might as well have received coal in her stocking.

December 20th 2002

“Daddy?! Can you help me zip up my costume?” A Young Cheryl asked innocently as she tugged onto her father’s blazer.

“Cheryl. I have told you time and time again, do not speak to me while I’m on the phone!” Clifford bellowed as he continued walking down the hall.

The young redhead watched on from her bedroom as the man disappeared down the eery halls of Thornhill mansion. 

She slowly exit her room, a look of disappointment donned upon her face as she slowly walked through the empty hallway towards the staircase.

She saw her mother sat down in front of the fireplace with Jason. The two snuggled up comfortably with their cashmere blankets covering them and shielding them from the world. From what she could make out, Jason was reading her his Christmas wish list. 

The saddening thoughts that ran through the eight year olds head in that moment could bring tears to anyone’s eyes. “Why doesn’t Mommy hug me?” The young girl thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes towards her mother and twin from the staircase railings.

She got up from the step and practically raced towards her mother, hoping her enthusiasm would spark Penelope’s too.

“Mommy! Mommy! Can you pretty please help me with my costume?!” The eight year old pleaded, clasping her hands together and giving a small pout as well. 

Penelope shifted her eyes over to Cheryl as they burned with rage. The reflection of the fire place opposite her being seen clearly in her brown orbs.

She practically slammed her glass of wine upon the coffee table before giving a scowling look back to her daughter. 

“I already told you Cheryl. You are not performing in that pageant.” A vein practically popped out of her neck as she bellowed that statement. 

“But why not? I’ve been practicing my dances and -“ Cheryl began to step back to give herself more space but ended up walking into the cabinet by the fireplace and knocking over an expensive vase.

She looked behind her to see the shattered ornament on the floor and turned back around to see her mothers face burning with fury.

She got up out of the couch and stormed over to Cheryl, grabbing hold of her wrist and practically pulling her towards her room.

“Mommy I’m sorry, it was an accident.” She panted through tears as her dragged her up the stairs and through the halls towards her bedroom.

“You stupid little girl! That case costs hundreds of thousands of dollars!” Penelope practically screamed, frightening Cheryl at the same time.

“Mommy you’re hurting me.” She cried as she desperately tried to remove her mothers grip off her wrist. 

She practically pushed the little girl into her bedroom, causing her to fall on her knees. She immediately crawled off into the corner.

“You are to stay in your room until the evening and I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day, do you hear me?!” Penelope yelled as she stood by Cheryl’s door and waited for a response. She slammed the door back and Cheryl heard the lock on the other side.

Cheryl sat there with a timid and shaking. She remained in the corner for the rest of the day, shutting the world out and imagining a happier place, where her parents loved her, longing and wishing for their support and care, instead of being saddled with the borderline abuse she was faced with daily.

“You can’t spend Christmas alone Cheryl. That’s not right.” Josie explained to her as she dwelled on the horrors of her childhood Christmases. 

“It’s better than being around my family, plus my grandmother already sent me a card with $50 in.” Cheryl mentions with faux enthusiasm. She loved her Grandmother dearly but her yearly money related gifts in a card started to become tedious throughout her adult years.

“All the more reason to come to Jersey with me. My Dad makes the best stuffing.” Josie said as she smiled. 

“I’m not sure Josie, I don’t want to impose.” Cheryl explains. If there was one thing Cheryl hated it was turning up places uninvited. She had already spent her childhood feeling unwanted, she didn’t need to willingly experience that feeling in adulthood too, which is why she would usually decline to being invited to places, to avoid ever feeling that, feeling that her presence wasn’t wanted or didn’t belong. 

“You won’t be imposing! My Mom loves guests, she loves any excuse to put on a perfect hostess act and my family treats Christmas like an Olympic sport, they’d love you.” Josie assures her.

Cheryl thinks it over for a minute. Hearing about how loving and accepting Josie’s family was made her question what it would be like to spend Christmas with a normal loving family for once? Something she never got to experience ever.

“Well when you put it like that, I guess I could come with you.” Cheryl says with a smile on her face. The two girls proceed to leave the park for their usual Starbucks run, excited for what this festive time was going to bring them.

 

XXXXX

 

“I’m going to add a picture of Rudolph, so Santa remembers my letter and brings me my presents first!” Liam says to his aunt excitedly as he begins to draw a reindeer like figure onto his Christmas letter to Santa.

The two are sat at their dinner table, Toni with a coffee in her hands and her sister opposite the two of them looking over a magazine.

Growing up in the financial situation they did, Christmas wasn’t as magical as you’d expect it to be. If their mother wasn’t laid off and unable to afford the gifts they really wanted, then she was high off her rocker and burning their dinner. 

Now in adulthood, their financial situation wasn’t much different, and they were reminded that as of recent with the extravagant gifts young Liam had been asking for.

“You wanna show Mommy your list?” Toni’s sister Alexandra asked as she put her magazine down.

The young boy nods and takes his paper over to his mother. Her eyes practically pop out of her head when she looks down on the list.

“What’s up with you?” Toni asks her sister before taking a sip of her coffee.

“A turbo race car? Nerf Prometheus?” She reads off the list. “Santa’s not made of money buddy.” She reminds her son.

“But I’ve been super good all year!” Liam reiterates. He was too young to understand that his mother and aunt couldn’t afford such extravagant toys.

Toni intervened trying to resolve the situation. “Well, even though that’s true, Santa is a very busy man, and sometimes he can’t always give you what you want. There’s millions of kids all over the world who want presents from him but it’s a hard job, he can’t satisfy everybody.” Toni explains to him, hoping he at least understands, but it doesn’t remove the pouting look upon his face.

“But I promise you, Santa will at least try to get what you want, and even if he doesn’t, well, there’s always next year, and your birthday the month after.” She says hoping to put a smile on the boys face, and it works as he dons a little smirk and nods his head.

“Okay aunt Toni.” He says to her before she gives him a hug. She looks up at her sister who mouths “thank you” to her with relief and she smiles back before kissing her nephew on the forehead.

“Now come on you, it’s getting late, and good boys go to bed early!” Alexandra says to him enthusiastically before getting up from the table and taking him to bed.

 

XXXXXX

 

“And he’s out.” Alexandra says to her younger sister coming into the living room. She sits down on the couch next to her as she watches some trashy reality show. She reached in the small shoe box she kept underneath the couch and pulled out a bag of weed along with a grinder.

“Lexi?!” Toni practically scolds as her sister begins rolling the substance.

“Well why do you think I sent him to bed early?”

She rolls her eyes at her older sibling as she continued and sparked up the joint. “Hit?” Lexi asked, pointing the joint in Toni’s direction.

She took it out of her sister’s hand reluctantly and brought it to her mouth, slowly exhaling the substance and instantly feeling a calming sensation. She needed that for sure after all the mess she had been through the past few weeks.

Lexi takes the blunt back and takes a long drag before leaving her elbow on the head of the couch.

“Thanks for earlier by the way, I just didn’t know what to tell him, honestly I probably would’ve ended up telling him Santa ain’t real.” She said taking another drag before handing the blunt back to her sister. 

“Yeah well, I was just thinking of all the times we were in the same situation with Mom.” Toni explains before taking another hit. “And you weren’t really gonna tell him Santa ain’t real were you? Because that’s fucked up, even for you.

“No, but I was desperate. I hate lying to him every damn year. I’m this close to robbing a damn Toys r Us at this point.” Lexi exaggerates before leaving back. “How the fuck did Mom do this with us?”

“I don’t know, but, she was practically a Superwoman, she always tried, no matter how broke we were.” Toni explained as she reminisced on their childhood Christmases.

“Or was it just that you and I knew we were poor as shit so it was easier for her?” Lexi interrupts.

“Okay maybe it was that too.” Toni laughed. 

A knock on their door interrupts their laughing session.

“That must be the pizza.” Lexi says before leaving the couch and walking towards the door.

“When did you order pizza?” 

“Girl, I was prepared. The munchies are gonna kick in within the hour.” Lexi explains. 

She opens the door but doesn’t seem to find anybody there. She steps out to look down the hallways but stands on a gift box instead. She lowers herself to pick it up and begins to slowly unwrap it.

“Who is it?” Toni asks getting up from the couch.

Lexi doesn’t respond. She walks towards her sister and rests her hand on her shoulder. 

“Lex?” She questions. She looks over her sister’s shoulder down at the gift box and finds a golden bullet inside.

Some sicko had really left a bullet on their doorstep, and didn’t even have the guts to show their face.


End file.
